Animania
by Inu-Hazel
Summary: Growing up isnt easy escpecialy for Serena her trouble starts in the first grade. She lives with her 14 year old brother Kurama. Serena learns about the challenges in life like running away, death and a little bit of 1st time love...um...plz read and revi
1. Chapter 1

Animania part one  
  
Inu-Hazel: Whoa! OMG I left my notebook at school with this story in it....which means I have to do this all by memory....its like a mnemonic issue going on over here....well I'll do this by memory and in chapter 2 I'll tell you if I did it right so bear with me for a bit ok? Like my other story the one w/o a title this has a mix of anime characters but with this one its more noticeable to see that it is...The first time a character is mentioned I'll tell you form which anime or manga there from....my friend MRD told me that you ppl like reading things in script form....ill try that...it will be a little hard for me to get used to but I'll try ne thing once....ok now to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing up in this story.....except the teachers...yay I own something...(finally)  
  
It was the first day of the first grade all the kids was excited to go to school. Joey (From Yu-Gi-Oh) was the most popular boy and Ami (From Sailor Moon) was the most popular girl. All the kids looked up to them because they were wealthy. One day the teacher made an announcement.  
  
Mrs. McKnight (OC): Class I would like you to met Serena (From Sailor Moon).  
  
Serena had on a blue dress with patched up holes in it.  
  
Ami: Serena it looks like you shop from the garbage can. HA!  
  
Mrs. McKnight: Ami that's not nice now say sorry.  
  
Ami: Sorry Serena.  
  
After school all the kids went to Greasy and Cheesy (a restaurant from Pepper Ann) and pigged out on pizza. They had fun until someone broke the fun.  
  
Serena: You know you should really be doing your homework before you have fun, and too much pizza isn't good for you, you can get zits and pimples...you should eat salad instead....  
  
Joey: Ahh, shut up Serena and go bother some one else you carrot lover.  
  
Everyone was quiet and Serena ran out of the restaurant crying.  
  
Lita (From Sailor Moon): Now look what you did you block head. Hiei (From Yu Yu Hakusho): Yea you should apologize...  
  
Joey: But I didn't mean it...  
  
Inu-Hazel: Yea....I know from when Serena ran out crying on was wrong....this isn't where I intended to stop but hey what are you gonna do....I um.....well read and review plz...TY... 


	2. Chapter 2

Animaina  
  
Part 2  
  
Inu-Hazel: Ok here's the 2nd part...I am sry if the 1st part wasn't all that good but please just deal with me for a while till I get in the groove....Please Read and Review...Thankies. And I forgot my notebook. (AGAIN!)  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, zero, zip, notta....(you'll get it if you've seen the show My Brother and Me...man that show was tight...they took it off though....ok now to the story.)  
  
The next day Serena had all her homework done and had a new pink dress with tons of glitter. She looked really mad.  
  
Mrs. McKnight: Whats wrong Serena?  
  
Serena glared at her like she was about to slap her. All the kids gasped in shock. When she sat by Joey she gave him a death look.  
  
Mrs. McKnight: Ok class its time for SRR (Silent Required Reading...or DIR)  
  
While all the kids were reading Serena was writing Joey a note. She asked the teacher to go to the bathroom the teacher said to be back in 10 minutes. When Serena slipped by Joey's desk she gave him the note. He opened up the note and it said: Dear Joey, please meet me by the gate after school....Its an emergency. Joey smirked.  
  
Joey thinking: Hmmm... I guess she's starting to like me.  
  
After school Joey waited for Serena and smiled when she came..  
  
Joey: Hey....What did you want?  
  
Serena walked close to Joey and punched him in the face. Joey fell down crying. Mina (From Sailor Moon) was close by when this happened and ran toward them and saw Joey bleeding.  
  
Mina: Serena....why did you do this...he's hurt...  
  
Serena backed away and ran home. When Serena got home her brother Kurama (From Yu Yu Hakusho) noticed that she was home earlier than usual, and went to her room to talk to her.  
  
Kurama: Serena why are you home so early?  
  
Serena: Oh...I um....I ran all the way home so I could be with you.  
  
Kurama knew that Serena was lying and played along with her.  
  
Kurama: Serena do you have something you want to talk to me about...since we don't have no parents I have to take care of you (He's 14 and Serena is 6).  
  
Serena nodded her head as a yeah yeah sure sure and Kurama walked out.  
  
The next day at school Serena felt bad about hurting Joey so she went to talk to him...  
  
Serena: Joey I am sorry for what I did to you yesterday.  
  
Joey growled at Serena.  
  
Ami: Joey will never forgive you for what you did to him.  
  
Mrs. McKnight: Ok class sit down.... Today we have a special guest today...they will be here in about 10 minutes, please be on your best behavior for your sub...I need to leave so I wont see you guys till...whenever.  
  
About 10 minutes the sub came.  
  
Serena: Oh my goodness.....  
  
Inu-Hazel: Yeah it's a cliff hanger um....maybe tomorrow I will actually have my stupid note book....hopefully....well please read and review.....Thankies... 


	3. Chapter3

Animania Part 3  
  
Inu-Hazel: Sorry I haven't updated in a while (like ppl actually read my stories...sigh....well... I wont give up I refuse to....um still not much to say....Oh yea..heh heh I got my notebook and I found mistakes but hey you wouldn't have known ne way....  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I am broke...I have $40 in my name and most of it is going to Shonen Jump...I do own the teachers so that's one thing I own.....Ok now for part 3...  
  
Mrs. McKnight: Kids I would like you to meet Kurama. He will be your sub for the day (wait I typed that already....oh well)  
  
So the teacher left the school.  
  
Amy: Oh he is so cute...  
  
Kurama: Good morning my name is Kurama...some of you guys might know that I am Serena's big brother....  
  
Just then the bell rung for the kids to go out and play.  
  
Amy: Serena why didn't you tell us that you have such a cute brother?  
  
Serena: Eww you think my brother is cute? You are sick he's ugly.  
  
Kurama: Serena this boy said that you punched him yesterday is this true?  
  
Serena started to cry as she ran out of the school. Kurama started to run after her but he couldn't catch up, so he went back to the school. All the girls followed Kurama around like a cat and its tail.  
  
Lita: What's your favorite color Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Red is my favorite color because I like roses.  
  
Lita: That's my favorite color too.  
  
Inu-Hazel: No you don't! Don't lie he's mine mine mine mine!!!!!!.... Oh sry for interrupting ^^;  
  
The bell rung to go back in, all the kids was in their seats doing their math. After school all the kids went to "Icy and Freezy" including Kurama. Kurama: Joey I am sorry for what my sister did to you, she never ever acted like this before. I am extremely sorry for that.  
  
In the corner of Kurama's eye he saw Serena.  
  
Kurama: Serena why'd you run off at school I was worried sick about you. I just talked to Joey I told him that...  
  
Serena: (yells) Why are you always in my business? Leave me alone Kurama. Do you hear me? I want to be alone!  
  
Everyone was shocked especially Kurama, Serena ran out of the restaurant.  
  
That night at Serena's and Kurama's house, Serena and Kurama was in their own rooms watching T.V. Serena was feeling guilty for that she yelled at Kurama. So she went in his room to apologize.  
  
Serena: Kurama, I am sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't mean to please forgive me.  
  
Kurama: (sighs) Serena I should be the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have gotten in your business, but that boy said you punched him in the face, and you lied to me yesterday.  
  
Serena started to cry (the girl is gonna cry and get upset all through the story about half of it any way so get used to it)  
  
Kurama: Please don't cry Serena. I know how about we have some chicken soup and watch "Lilo and Stitch" would you like that?  
  
Serena nodded and stopped crying.  
  
The next day was Serena's birthday, she brought cupcakes, juice, ice cream and ballons. They had a sub that day. The sub was thin and tall he had on a black shirt and blue pants.  
  
Sub: What in the world is this mess? We're not having no party!  
  
The sub wrote on the borad in big letters Mr. Spears.  
  
Mr. Spears (MS...heh heh Mississippi): Ok magets I want you to do problems 1- 10 in this 8th grade text book in the next 5 minutes or no outside time for none of you, and don't say that it's to hard or eles a bad report for all of you, and no talking!!!  
  
Only one person finished and that was Hiei.  
  
MS: Not that's the spirt why couldn't you guys finish like this kid? He also got all the problems right, this kid will be my special helper.  
  
Just then the bell rung to go outside and play. Mr. Spears didn't let the kids play, but he made then exersice.  
  
MS: Ok brats get down and give me 80!  
  
Just then Kurama was passing by the school from "Shopee and Payee" when he noticed all the kids doing push ups he ran to the gate and hopped it, he ran to the sub and started talking to him.  
  
Kurama: Why is all the kids doing push ups during play time? There only 5 and 6.  
  
MS: These kids are spoild, when I walked in the classroom birthday stuff was everywhere and I don't approve on parties.  
  
All the kids stopped doing push ups they didn't even get past 10 when they got up of the ground. Serena ran to Kurama and started crying.  
  
Serena: Kurama this guy is mean, he makes us do hard math from a 8th grade book, and he makes us do 80 push ups and he threw away my birthday stuff.  
  
Kurama started to look mad so he told the teacher to leave and he will take over.  
  
MS: No. I got it under control your not tough enough.  
  
Kurama just smiled as he pulled out thick collage math text books.  
  
Kurama: (yells) Ok you dumb little brats do every single problem in this book and I want it done in 30 seconds anyone not done will do 9000000000 pushups now hurry up.  
  
Everyone was shocked especially Serena and MS.  
  
MS: Whoa you are tough I am out of here, bye.  
  
As soon as he was gone Kurama picked up all the books.  
  
Kurama: C'mon every one lets go have a party for my sister.  
  
All the kids was so confused they didn't even know what to do. Kurama scooted them in the class to have fun.  
  
P.A: Sorry for the interruption but today is the last day of school.  
  
All the kids was so excited that they lost control.  
  
Kurama: Hey, you guys cut it out, that's no way to behave.  
  
All the kids didn't even listen to him so now he got mad.  
  
Kurama: (yells) Shut up all of you!  
  
All was quiet for a while.  
  
Joey: Dude you didn't have to yell.  
  
Serena was so embarrassed, she never saw or heard her brother like that before, she was speechless and she ran to her brother.  
  
Serena: (worried) Are you ok brother? I never seen you like this before. Maybe you should take a nap.  
  
Kurama was also shocked that he fell in a seat and fainted.  
  
Serena: Aahhhhhhhh! My brother died what am I to do? Oh the agony I am an orphan now (she was one from the start) waaaaaa.  
  
Joey smacked Serena  
  
Joey: Pull yourself together woman he just fainted.  
  
Serena had a mark on her face. Serena slapped Joey back and the started fighting. Raye (from Sailor Moon) got her bucket and filled it up with water and splashed it on Kurama and he was soaked and wet.  
  
Kurama: Huh? What happened? Hey hey hey quit fighting you 2!.  
  
Serena: Kurama your alive I am so....eww you went potty on yourself.  
  
All the kids started laughing. Just then the bell rung to go home for winter vacation.  
  
Kurama: Bye you guys it was nice meeting you have a nice vacation.  
  
Serena and Kurama walked home and also talked. Kurama was also mad at Serena for fighting.  
  
Kurama: Serena why were you fighting...you know I hate fighting and whats worse is that you was fighting Joey.  
  
Serena didn't answer but she knew she had to so she started crying.  
  
Kurama: (yells) No! Don't think that crying is gonna work because it wont now answer my question.  
  
Serena: Joey slapped me so I hit him back I'm sorry. I can see that I am just a pest and always get you mad, I'll go now.  
  
Serena started to ran away. Kurama tried to catch up with her but fell in the process and when he got up Serena had dissappered so he went home and waited on the couch hoping that she'll come back.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Inu-Hazel: sry it was so long...plz read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Animaina Part 4  
  
Inu-Hazel: You know what? I don't think it matters how big this print is b/c there only gonna make it 50000 times smaller ne way (sigh)....well um this chapter is kinda sad um....lets see.....I didn't forget my notebook ^^ nor my math home work ^^.....uh....um....plz read and review....and I didn't use spell check for chapter 4...I was rushing....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing once again...I only own the teachers and that's it T.T.  
  
Meanwhile at down town Serena was walking in the cold dark night.  
  
Serena: (thinking) It's so cold I can't go any further  
  
A couple of minutes later Serena fainted in the snow. A girl who was passing by in her limo happened to see Serena; she picked her up and drove home. A few minutes later Kurama was so worried that he called the police and put "lost" pictures of Serena everywhere.  
  
Kurama: I shouldn't have yelled at her, now she's probably dead because of me. Serena please come back.  
  
Back at the girl's house Serena was in front of the fireplace.  
  
Serena: Huh? Where am I?  
  
Serena looked around the mansion she jerked when she heard a noise in the kitchen.  
  
Girl: Oh good, your up I was worried that you wouldn't make it.  
  
The girl went to the kitchen and made some soup for the both of them.  
  
Girl: Now child I know you're hungry, so I made some warn chicken soup.  
  
Serena just nodded she was to numb to talk.  
  
Girl: My name is Te`a. I am 13. You must like my chicken soup to be eating it that fast.  
  
Serena was so embarrassed she forgot that she wasn't home.  
  
Serena: Sorry I forgot that this isn't my house.  
  
Te`a: (From Yu Gi Oh) So what is your name and why were you out side by your self at 12:00 am?  
  
Serena didn't want to tell her the truth because she didn't want to go back home so she faked everything.  
  
Serena: My name is Serenity and I am an orphan, will you be my older sister please?  
  
Te`a always wanted a little sister but she saw that Serena's clothes were brand new. So Te`a knew that she was lying so she played along with her little game.  
  
Te`a: Ok I'll be your sister. I always wanted a sibling to take care of.  
  
Just then the doorbell rung. Te`a walked to the door while Serena ran upstairs. When Te`a opened the door she saw Kurama, he was out of breath and exhausted. Te`a wondered what he wanted.  
  
Kurama: Have you seen my little sister? She's about 3 ft and she has yellow pigtails, and she is named Serena.  
  
Kurama was about to cry but held it back for he didn't want to see a younger girl see him.  
  
Te`a: I think I've seen her. One second. Serenity! Will you come here for a second; some one wants to see you.  
  
Serena walked down stairs.  
  
Serena: What do you want Te`a and whose at the door...like I didn't know.  
  
Kurama ran to Serena and hugged her. Serena pushed him away.  
  
Kurama: Serena what's wrong with you? Why did you push me away? That's not like you.  
  
Serena gave Kurama an annoyed look and unknowingly shoved Kurama to the ground, then ran upstairs.  
  
Te`a: Oh my are you ok? I didn't think she was that strong.  
  
Kurama got off the floor and started to head out the door.  
  
Te`a: Wait. Wanna join me for dinner? I can probably talk Serena into going home. Does that sound good?  
  
Kurama turned around and nodded. At the top of the stairs Serena was crying. She didn't want to leave. She went downstairs to get even with Kurama but first she grabbed some stuff from a room to make a fling shot. She grabbed a stick and a rubber band and headed downstairs to the kitchen to hear what they were talking about.  
  
Te`a: (yells) Why was your sister outside in the cold and in the snow? That is very irresponsible!  
  
Serena started to get mad because no one talks to her brother like that except for her. She took a rock and put it in the sling shot and hit Te`a's head.  
  
Serena: I got plenty more where that came from, so don't push me. No one talks to my brother like that, do you understand me you big meanie?.  
  
Te`a got mad at Serena and started screaming at her.  
  
Te`a: (yells) Don't you ever talk to me like that!  
  
Kurama got so mad that he smacked Te`a so hard that her face was completely red. Serena ran to hugged Kurama.  
  
Serena: (cries) Kurama I'm so sorry please forgive me don't make me go to the orphanage. I'm Sorry I ran away please don't punish me!  
  
Serena and Kurama was about to walk out of the house and stopped when they heard Te`a.  
  
Te`a: You aint getting away that easily. How dare you slap me, that's rude, why I've never met someone so...  
  
Just then Serena put a cork in her mouth to shut her up. Kurama couldn't help to laugh and smirk.  
  
Serena: Shessh you need to shut up more often, you chatter box.  
  
Serena and Kurama ran out the door. At there house Serena was sleeping peacefully in her bed while Kurama watched "Nightmare on Elm Street 3" the scream of a boy on the movie woke Serena up.. She jumped out off the bed and ran.  
  
Serena: (yells) Kurama I am gonna rescue you don't worry."  
  
Serena ran and started hitting Kurama like he was a killer clown.  
  
Kurama: Serena chill its just me Kurama...I'm just watching a movie.  
  
Serena was relived, so she got off Kurama.  
  
Serena: Sorry. I heard a scream and I thought you was in danger, so I ran to save you. I didn't know it was a movie. Heh heh what a mistake.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
Kurama: Ha ha very funny ha ha it is to laugh. I didn't think it was very funny at all. How'd you get so strong any way? I mean if you were that strong you could have beaten Mr. Spears.  
  
Serena didn't like Kurama's sense of humor. A couple of minutes later the police came to the door for Serena.  
  
Kurama: What do you want with my sister?  
  
Kurama signaled Serena to go and hide in her room.  
  
Police: Your sister should be in a orphanage you cant take care of her.  
  
The police broke though the door and looked though the house.  
  
Serena: (screams) Let go of me! You have no business picking me up. Kurama help me please!  
  
The police kept Kurama from getting Serena. And put Serena in the back of the car.  
  
Serena: (screams as they drive away) Kurama help me! Help me! Don't let them take me away! Kurama help me please!  
  
Kurama watched helplessly as they drove away.  
  
Kurama: (yells) SERENA!!!!  
  
As soon as Kurama knew it Serena was out of sight.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
Inu Hazel: (sniff sniff cry cry) please read and review 


	5. Chapter 5

Animaina  
  
Part 5  
  
Inu Hazel: heh heh.... I don't know why I am doing this its not like ne  
one reads it .... All kids want now and days is lemon....oh well you can't  
have it all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual (why isn't that surprising?)  
  
Last time on Animaina (new feature): A couple of minutes later Serena  
fainted in the snow. A girl who was passing by in her limo happened to  
see Serena; she picked her up and drove home. A few minutes later  
Kurama was so worried that he called the police and put "lost"  
pictures of Serena everywhere.  
  
Serena: Huh? Where am I?  
  
Girl: My name is Te`a. I am 13.  
  
Kurama: Have you seen my little sister? She's about 3 ft and she has  
yellow pigtails, and she is named Serena.  
  
Serena: (cries) Kurama I'm so sorry please forgive me don't make me go  
to the orphanage. I'm Sorry I ran away please don't punish me!  
  
A couple of minutes later the police came to the door for Serena.  
  
Kurama: What do you want with my sister?  
  
Police: Your sister should be in an orphanage you can't take care of  
her.  
  
Serena: (screams as they drive away) Kurama help me! Help me! Don't  
let them take me away! Kurama help me please!  
  
Kurama watched helplessly as they drove away.  
  
Kurama: (yells) SERENA!!!!  
  
As soon as Kurama knew it Serena was out of sight.  
  
Inu Hazel: now for part 5  
  
A couple of years later (ok fine 3) Serena was thrown out of the  
orphanage.  
  
Serena: (thinking) Shesh just because I am 9 doesn't mean they can  
toss me on the street and I have no place to go. I know maybe I can  
find my brother or some old friends.  
  
She remembered where she used to live so she went home. She knocked on  
the door and a woman answered.  
  
Woman: Hello, what do you want you wiper snapper?  
  
Serena: Um...I am looking for my big brother he used to live here; he  
has red-pink hair...um...its like down to the middle of his back. He has  
green eyes like an emerald shade. Have you seen him?  
  
Woman: Ah, yes I've seen him before he sold me this house. Are you  
Serena?  
  
Serena nods with excitement.  
  
Woman: That boy asked me to give you this note about a week ago, he  
said that he was going to stay at this place for about a year then  
he's gonna move again, so you better get going because this place is  
across the world in some place called LA, California, don't ask me  
where it is I never been there before. Hey did I ever tell you about  
the time I lost my pinky toe in WWI?  
  
Serena: (disturbed) O.O  
  
Woman: Boy was that a doosey I was just minding my own business when a  
bomb fell on my pinky toe and blew that joker right off and boy oh boy  
that was scary. Blah blah blah....  
  
The woman continued to talk while Serena thought.  
  
Serena: (thinking) You called that scary listening to your long boring  
story is even worse....If I have to hear one more word I am gonna crack.  
How can I escape? I know. (Out loud) Hey lady your refrigerator's  
running you better catch it.  
  
The lady ran to try to catch her refrigerator while Serena ran far  
away from the lady's house as far as possible. She ran and bumped into  
someone and they both fell to the ground.  
  
Serena: Oh, I am so sorry that I bumped into you. I am so clumsy, he  
he I am such a klutz.  
  
The person Serena got up it was easy to recognize that it was Joey...but  
he was different. He was in old rags. Serena kinda felt sorry for him.  
  
Joey: Oh, hi Serena I haven't seen you in a while, um.... Do you have  
any leftovers that I can have?  
  
Serena gave him some bread, he ate it way to fast that he almost  
chocked on it.  
  
Serena: Joey! Calm down the bread isn't going anywhere. What happened  
to you and when was the last time you ate?  
  
Joey got up and started running but Serena grabbed him before he was  
able to move.  
  
Joey: Ok, ok, fine I'll tell you. My mother and father couldn't pay  
the bills so we got kicked out on the street. We didn't have any food  
so they gave me the last piece of bread. My parents died a week ago. I  
ate the bread the day they died. Ever since then I've been dodging  
cops and other adults for days. Now I hope your happy can I go now?  
  
Serena: I know come and help me find my brother and maybe he'll adopt  
you and you'll have a family again.  
  
Joey looked up and smiled at Serena as they began their journey to  
find Serena's brother.  
  
Joey: Serena I am sorry for all the fights we had 3 years ago. I guess  
I was too jealous that you actually had a brother and I don't.  
  
Serena forgot that Joey was an only child and that she owed Joey 5  
good slapping but she decided to save them for later, because he was  
already in a lot of pain.  
Its been weeks since they left, they were getting tired and  
restless and of course hungry.  
  
Serena: (sounding worried) Do you hear that? It sounded like a lion,  
it's so close.  
  
Joey: (rolls eyes) You dork it's just my stomach now chill before I  
have to sl...  
  
Serena shut him up before he could finish and pushed him 5 ft back.  
Joey looked at her and yelled at her.  
  
Joey: Why did you do that? I did nothing to you. I tried to be...  
  
He never finished his sentence because just then a huge earthquake hit  
where they were standing a few minutes before Serena pushed him. Joey  
was shocked and shaken up he couldn't believe that Serena predicted  
that earthquake.  
  
Serena: Joey are you ok? You don't look so good do you need a hug? A  
kiss? Cinnamon sugar? Or do you prefer butter? Have all your crumbs  
fallen off your bread? Have all your woes come back to haunt you? Have  
your forces have all gone and no ones beside youuu? But you gotta have  
friends 5 days a week.  
  
Joey gave Serena a weird look and sighed he didn't want to say thank  
you to Serena he wanted to say it in a less obvious way so he did.  
  
Joey: Well excuse me Serena you didn't have to push me on the ground  
stupid girl!  
  
Serena pushed him down in the bottomless pit he grabbed on to a branch  
about 3 ft down.  
  
Joey: Serena pull me up I cant hold on much longer.  
  
Serena laughed and walked away, she didn't get 2 ft of walking before  
she fell in herself.  
  
Serena and Joey: Help! Help! Someone please help us. Can someone hear  
us?  
  
They've been hanging for about 2 hours and they were about to give up.  
  
Joey: Serena I don't think will make it at least it doesn't have a  
bottom on it so we won't die, funny huh?  
  
Serena: You know Joey we will still die, because the pressure will  
crush us any way duh!  
  
Serena was about to let go when she heard a voice that she has heard  
before.  
  
Te`a: Serena is that you?  
  
Serena: Te`a I am so happy you're here I am down here. Please help me!  
  
Te`a went to help Serena up.  
  
Serena: Thank you Te`a, do you think you can get my friend Joey down  
there?  
  
Te`a looked down the hole. Joey was 15 ft down the hole. Te`a didn't  
want to go but she did any way and Serena followed.  
  
Te`a: Its so dark Serena can you see?  
  
Serena: Yes I can see quite well.  
  
They finally reached Joey when all 3 of them fell down the hole.  
  
Inu Hazel: Yup they fell down the hole.... (Remembering an episode from  
Tiny Toons with Plucky)  
  
Plucky: Water go down the hole, water go down the hole. Elevator go up  
elevator do down, elevator go up elevator go down.  
  
Inu Hazel: Um....R&R plz. 


End file.
